


Clarity - A Fanmix

by sourwulfur



Series: Clarity [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist, clarity, goes with my story, teenager!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwulfur/pseuds/sourwulfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for the story "Clarity" by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity - A Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/900549) by [sourwulfur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwulfur/pseuds/sourwulfur). 



 

 

Listen to the mix [here](http://8tracks.com/sourwulfur/clarity).


End file.
